Is This Normal?
by BabyMoana
Summary: On Zero's 8th birthday he learns that his only friend Kaname will be living in another country for 8 years. Finally, the time has gone and past. With a surprise return, Kaname is finally back with Zero. Now entering the same school as each other the two try to have ordinary lives. But is it normal to be having romantic feelings with your childhood friend? WARNING: YAOI
1. The beginning

Tiny hands reached out to grab the doorknob but a protective mother pulled it away quickly. "Mister, where do you think you're going?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips, her eyes peering down at the silver haired boy.

"I was going to go outside and play." Zero replied innocently back to his mother.

"Not dressed like that. It's snowing out there." The mother stated and went into the living room to fetch a coat. Zero's lavender eyes looked down at himself to see he was in pants and a sleeveless shirt. After a minute Zero's mother returned with a warm puffy black coat.

"Be back before dinner okay?" Zero nodded in agreement and put his boots on.

"Bye, mom." Zero waved goodbye as he opened the door and walked out. The frosty air nipped at his nose instantly.

Zero closed the door behind him and ran to the side of the house, meeting with a big bush he stopped and looked at it. His friend lived on the other side of it. But for some reason, Zero's parents and his friend's parents didn't like each other. So they have kept away from each other. But that didn't stop the two from becoming friends.

Zero got on all fours and began crawling his way through the bush, using one hand to move him along and the other to shield his eyes from the twigs.

Once on the other side the small boy got to his feet and looked around until finally spotting Kaname sitting on a bench that was surrounded by bushes and just outside his homes fence. Zero looked around for guards as he sneaked his way over to the other boy.

Zero wanted to surprise Kaname so he sneaked up behind him but when he was close enough Kaname turned around and looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "What are you doing?" The older boy asked curiously.

Groaning, Zero dropped his act and sat on the bench next to Kaname. "I was gonna scare you." Zero said and looked at the other boy. Kaname had a small frown on his face making Zero unhappy.

"Hey, Kaname why are you sad?" Zero asked making crimson eyes flicker up and look at him.

"Well, I won't be able to see you every day anymore," Kaname said and looked at the snow covered ground sadly.

"Why? Will you be busy?" Zero asked curiously and tilted his head to the side. His lavender eyes held concern as he looked at his only friend.

"No...I'm going to be moving to America," Kaname said almost in a whisper. Zero gasped softly as his eyes widened.

His friend was going to go to another country? He'd be gone! "Are you going to be gone forever?" Zero asked sadly as he felt his lavender eyes prick with tears.

Kaname looked up at his friend and shook his head quickly. "I'm coming back in 8 years! Don't worry!" Kaname said and hugged his dear friend gently.

"W-What if you forget me?" Zero asked as tears managed to roll down his pale cheeks.

"I will never forget you," Kaname said and pulled away from the other boy slowly. Kaname reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring. "Here you have this," Kaname said and put it in Zero's tiny palm.

Lavender eyes looked at it curiously before looking back up at Kaname. "Why?" Zero asked as he wiped away his tears with his free hand.

"So you don't forget me," Kaname said and pulled out another ring identical to Zero's and put it on his marriage finger. Zero did the same thing and giggled as it was too big for him.

"Kaname it doesn't fit me." Zero pointed out.

"Neither does mine. But it's when we grow up. I want you to always wear it." Kaname said and watched as Zero giggled and nodded again.

"Okay, I will. But you have to do the same." Zero said and watched as Kaname nodded. Smiling the two hugged each other happily.

"KANAME WHERE ARE YOU?! THE PLANE IS LEAVING SOON!" Kaname's mother called out. Kaname sighed unhappily as he got off the bench and looked over at Zero.

"I'll see you in 8 years okay?" Kaname said with a sad smile.

"Okay." Zero replied with a nod and got off the bench too.

"Oh, and by the way Zero," Kaname turned towards Zero and leaned in. He quickly pecked Zero's cheek before pulling away slowly. "Happy 8th birthday." Kaname smiled at the boy before turning around and running off to meet up with his strict parents.

Zero's cheeks flushed red as he touched his cheek. Glancing down at his hand, he held the ring tightly, not wanting to lose it.


	2. 8 Years Later

~8 years later~

Zero boredly looked out the window as he tapped his finger gently against his wooden desk.

"..ro"

"..ero"

"ZERO!" His friend beside him yelled his name out. Quickly Zero snapped out of his daze and looked at him with a firm glare.

"What!" Zero replied snap fully.

"Schools over you idiot. What are you still doing here?" He asked curiously. Zero looked around himself to see that nobody else but them two were in the classroom.

"Oh." Zero said and stood up from his seat. "Are we walking home together?" Zero asked curiously.

"Don't we always?" Kaito asked as he walked to the door. "Come on, you silver-haired freak." With that the brown haired boy opened the door and left the room, shortly being followed by Zero who was glaring at him intently.

The two headed down to the locker area to grab their bags and leave the school.

~On the street~

"You excited for the camp in a few weeks?" Kaito asked as he looked at his friend who was busy looking at the sky.

"Well yeah, I guess so. I mean we get to stay at a hotel near the beach for a whole week. But I don't know who my roommate will be. I hope it isn't someone annoying." Zero replied and looked down in front of him as the two walked on the footpath.

"Come be my roommate. If we aren't chosen already you can move into my room when nobody is around." Kaito stated and kicked a rock from under his feet.

"Sure." Zero replied and walked across the other side of the road to get to his house. "BYE KAITO! SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Zero yelled as he waved goodbye. Kaito waved back before turning around the corner and disappearing.

Pushing the neck high gate open Zero walked into the front garden slowly. He shut the gate behind him and walked up the steps to get into the front door. Once inside he took his shoes off and placed them on the mat that was at the entrance of the door. "I'm home!" Zero called out as he walked through the hall slowly.

"Oh Zero your home." Zero's mother came out from the kitchen and kissed her son on the cheek. "There is someone in your room who claims to be your friend. He's a handsome young man." Zero's mother giggled. Zero looked at her with a puzzled expression before walking up the stairs slowly to his room.

Reaching out, his hand circled around the knob of the door.

 _'I wonder who it is?'_


	3. Your back!

Slowly Zero opened his door and walked into his room slowly, his eyes quickly spotting a tall brown haired man. Shutting the door behind him gently curious Lavender eyes stared holes at the other. "Your room is quite neat. I'm surprised." The male said as he continued to have his back towards Zero.

"Who are you?" Zero asked as he took his bag off his shoulder and put it down on the floor beside his white desk.

"You've forgotten me?" The male asked as he turned around to face Zero. Zero stared at him for a long hard minute but still couldn't figure out who this guy was.

 _'I feel like I have met him before.'_ Zero thought in his head as his eyes traveled around the other man's body, trying to piece together who he was.

"You've gotten quite tall, yet you're still shorter than me." The brunette teased playfully.

"When have we ever met?" Zero asked as he folded his arms over his chest firmly.

"Many years ago. When I was Ten you were eight." The other male said hoping to jog the silver-haired boy's memory.

Zero thought for a minute but nothing came to his head. The only friend he had when he was eight was Kaname.

 _'Kaname.'_ The old childhood friend name rang in his head loudly. Glancing down, the other male was wearing the exact same silver ring like Zeroes on the exact same finger. Snapping his head up he looked at the other with wide eyes.

"Kaname!" Zero said excitedly and watched as the brunette smiled.

"So you haven't forgotten me. That's good." Kaname said and wrapped his arms around the younger boy and pulled him closer.

Zero hugged Kaname tightly as he continued to smile like a dork. "Oh my god it's been forever!" Zero exaggerated. Hearing Kaname chuckle he pulled away and looked up at his friend.

"Not forever. Just 8 years." Kaname said and ruffled Zero's silver hair playfully.

"How'd you know I live here? Or..how did you remember? Where are you living now?" Zero asked question after question to his friend.

"Well, I didn't know you were living here. I remember you once telling me you lived here but I was afraid you would have moved. But thankfully you hadn't when I asked your mother if you were here." Kaname smiled and then looked into the lavender eyes that stared up at him happily. "And I know live in an apartment five minutes from here," Kaname stated and pulled away from the younger boy slowly.

"It's so good to see you. I can't believe you remember me." Zero said as he covered his mouth with excitement.

Kaname held his hand up that had the silver ring on it. "I remembered you all this time," Kaname said honestly and watched as Zero laughed as he held his hand up with the ring on it too.

"Look Kaname, It fits me now." Zero said and looked at the other smiling boy.

"Indeed it does," Kaname said and put his hand down. "I'll also be attending a new school. I could have stayed an extra year in America to finish my schooling off but I couldn't break my promise now could I?" Kaname explained.

"So by the end of this year, you'd be able to graduate?" Zero asked and watched as Kaname nodded slowly.

"Yep," Kaname replied and then looked at his watch. "Well I have to go now the moving trucks will be arriving at my apartment in a few minutes," Kaname said and looked up at his friend. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Kaname softly spoke. Zero nodded and moved out of the way so Kaname could get passed.

"See you tomorrow." Zero waved goodbye as his friend left his room.

Closing the door, Zero smiled as he looked down at his ring.

' _He's actually back.'_


End file.
